


Trick before Treat

by Velace



Series: Countdown [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, Smut, all that good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: Emma accompanies Regina on her trip to New York. She thinks they're there to finally have Storybrooke put on the map when really Regina just wants some time alone with her damn wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks, but I have Halloween on the brain for some reason... we don't even celebrate it as a country... I might just want candy? Who knows, but LOOK! It's one of those three shots I said I still had for this series. Yaaaay.
> 
> Oh and there's the non-magical dildo sex in this one. I know... sad face.

Emma muttered, not entirely sure herself what she was saying as she followed her wife, arms weighed down by bags upon bags of luggage. Why Regina needed so many outfits for such a simple, and ridiculously short trip, was beyond her.

They were only staying in New York for two nights but did her wife pack for two nights? No, she packed for a week— maybe two. Emma was, at that point, carrying more clothes than she’d owned in her entire life, and considering the shopping binge she went on once when she was thirteen and adopted by a couple with too much money, that was saying something.

Regina, as was the case 99 percent of the time, chose to ignore the faint grumbling from behind her and continued toward the reception desk, a smirk planted on her lips. What Emma thought was a two day business trip to more firmly cement Storybrooke, Maine as a real, established town on the world map, was in fact a week long getaway she’d been planning for the better part of six months because that former thing? She’d done that about a year ago and Emma still hadn’t noticed the influx of new people in town, or had at least pretended she hadn’t.

The reason Emma wasn’t aware of the plan was because Regina knew that no matter what she said, Emma would turn the trip in to some sort of tourist affair and would drag her around the city while Regina wished she’d kept her mouth shut and Emma uselessly spouted off fact after fact about a place Regina had zero interest in, beyond it being another city she could claim she’d fucked her wife in.

What it all boiled down to was that she had no choice. They worked too much, spent too little time together, and being in a town where everyone still looked to her wife as though she was a savior was, quite frankly, bad for Regina’s sex drive. She was tired of fighting for time she should have for the simple fact she had married the damn woman, and she deserved Emma’s time more than they did, do, or ever will.

Handing over confirmation of their reservation, Regina retrieved the key card the receptionist held out to her and sauntered over to the elevators where Emma chose to wait, brow creased with a frown. Regina pondered, briefly, if she should offer the stubborn woman assistance out of fear Emma might lose the use of her arms, but dismissed it in the next instant.

Listening to Emma complain without actually complaining was rather endearing and, truth be told, this was her way of punishing Emma without actually punishing her. After 7 years of marriage, Emma should be all too aware of her needs and yet she had allowed a whole month to pass without so much as implying an interest in their tragically dwindling sex life.

Emma deserved it; was basically her line of thinking and, patting Emma on the cheek in mock sympathy as the doors opened with an eerily convenient precision, Regina stepped into the elevator, another muttered curse at her back that brought a smile to her lips.

"Problem," she queried innocently when Emma stood beside her and the doors had closed.

"No no," Emma denied, the sarcasm palpable as she added, "Just thinking if being Sheriff becomes too much, we could open up a hotel in Storybrooke where I can get a job as a human baggage cart."

"Very subtle," Regina drawled, amused. "Perhaps next time you'll think twice before insisting; fools like you are the reason chivalry is dead, my dear heart."

"Fools like me are the reason people wish it wasn't," Emma countered and the hint of arrogance in her voice caused Regina's stomach to flutter.

Emma Swan may be a stubborn, arrogant, chivalrous fool but Emma Swan was her stubborn, arrogant, chivalrous fool and Regina loved each and every bit of her. "Indeed," she agreed, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek as the elevator arrived at their floor.

Ignoring the protests and taking two of her suitcases, Regina moved into the hall with a pronounced sway of hips and led them to their room, grinning to herself as she felt the familiar stare boring into her backside. When it was just the two of them; no distractions, no meddling friends or family members to get in the way, Emma could be so deliciously attentive.

Lowering a case to the ground and retrieving the key card from the pocket of her slacks, she slid it through the door and entered the room. Emma nudged the suitcase in with her foot and closed the door, allowing the rest of their luggage to fall from her arms and onto the floor.

She breathed in relief as the weight disappeared from her shoulders. "As if one torture wasn't enough," she muttered as Regina bent unnecessarily, placing the singular suitcase she carried beside the wall. "You are pure evil, wife."

Straightening and turning to face her, Regina smirked as Emma took her time in meeting her gaze. If the slight husk of her voice hadn't given the fact away already, the lust she could see within those emerald eyes as they finally met would have staggered her. It seemed as if an eternity had passed since Emma last looked at her in such a way, and she remembered the exact effect her aroused wife had on her as heat crawled along her skin and her body sparked to life under the attention.

"Please tell me we didn't come all the way up here only to have to turn around and go back out for some boring meeting I really don't want to go to," Emma murmured as she inched closer.

Regina bit her lower lip and shook her head. "No meeting," she assured, voice hoarse as every ounce of moisture in her body gathered between her thighs.

It amazed her how little things had changed between them in 7 years. Hell. It amazed her how little things changed since she met Emma that fateful night 10 years ago. Age had been nothing but kind to her wife and Emma was, often to Regina's own detriment, as attractive and as desirable as she had ever been.

Impatient, she surged forward and crashed their mouths together as Emma reached for her hips. Regina wove her hands through those golden curls and scratched her nails over Emma's scalp, drawing a delightfully wanton moan from luscious pink lips as Emma tugged their bodies together and clutched her waist in a manner one might call possessive.

Regina loved it. She grinned against her mouth, sensing exactly what was about to happen before she was suddenly airborne. She wrapped her legs around Emma's waist and moaned, her wife's strength still somehow impressive and more than capable of fully turning her on.

Those same possessive hands slipped from her hips to grab hold of her ass as Emma walked them over to the bed. The moment they were near, she tilted forward and they both fell to the mattress, their mouths never once leaving each other.

Regina clung to her, moaning at the pressure on her sex as Emma ground her hips. When the growl rumbled against her mouth, she shivered with excitement. She knew that sound, she knew it _intimately_ and it was always so very delicious to hear, knowing what it meant a split-second before Emma tore their mouths apart, and proceeded to tear the clothes from her body.

Naked and dripping, Regina spread her legs for her wife, a silent plea for where she wanted her. Happy to oblige, Emma dove in without a single protest, licking and sucking the moisture from her folds, hungrily devouring all she had to give as Regina squirmed beneath her.

The pleasure was swift, heated. It exploded in her stomach and closed in around her head, weighing her down and rendering her helpless against Emma’s assault. She savoured every second of it, uttering praise after praise without thought and spurring Emma on.

Before she even registered the movement, three fingers entered, filling her, stretching her wide. She thrust down onto them with a shout of, “Yes!” Too overwhelmed, too taken to be bothered by the embarrassment she’d usually feel.

All she could think was that it had been too long, far too long since Emma took her like this. It reminded her of those first few months, before they moved in together when Emma would sometimes merely appear and have her way with her, departing with a cocky smile and a saunter in her step.

Regina groaned a heady sound, the thoughts bleeding into the present as teeth grazed her clit and Emma sucked it into her mouth. She reached down to lock her fingers with golden tresses as the ones inside her curled and found their target, rubbing in tandem with the rough strokes of Emma’s tongue.

Breath hitching, hips rolling and stomach clenching, she came with a cry that sounded muffled to her ears, blood rushing straight to her head.

* * *

 

Chest heaving, Regina closed her eyes and tried to swallow as her body shook with the aftershocks. Her throat was dry and her stomach hurt from how hard she came. “Come,” she demanded hoarsely, tugging none too gently on the curls wrapped in her fingers, desperate to get her wife away from her sensitive bits, to taste herself on those impish lips.

Emma kissed her way up, nuzzling lovingly against her hip before ascending further. Regina whimpered as a tongue lathed a nipple, teeth nibbling across to its twin to be wrapped in the warm pressure of Emma’s mouth gently suckling, reigniting the fire within with an ease that had always irritated Regina a little because she wanted to _bask_ awhile, but her wife was so god damned _impatient_.

“Emma,” she growled, wanting, always wanting. “Now.”

With a pop, the mouth disappeared and her nipple puckered at the loss, and then she forgot it all as those beautiful, impish lips descended. She moaned into the kiss, fingers tightening their grip as Emma’s tongue swept into her mouth to share.

“You’re like a fine wine—”

Regina cocked a brow, cutting her off. “If you say I taste better with age, I will throttle you.” The little imp grinned down at her as she rolled her eyes. “You’re a walking cliche, Emma Swan.”

The grin widened and Emma didn’t deny it. “Yes, but I’m yours.”

“Oh what luck,” she deadpanned, laughing and lifting her head at Emma’s pout, kissing it from her face. She teased, “Baby.”

“Still yours,” Emma murmured, following her back down and reclaiming her mouth to bite and suck at her lower lip.

Regina wasn’t having any of it as she used Emma’s fascination with her mouth as a distraction and flipped her over. Fond as she was of hearing her wife lay claim at her feet, she much preferred the physical reminders to the verbal, and Emma was looking far too flawless for her taste.

As Emma clutched her hips, Regina moved her mouth to Emma’s jaw and nipped, stomach fluttering at the knowing little sigh that ghosted her cheek. She dragged her tongue down along Emma’s neck and hummed as she latched on to the pulse, the warm scent of her wife’s skin mingling with sex filling her nose, causing her nostrils to flare with want.

She groaned, an image flashing in her mind. Emma squeezed her hips the moment she sat up, knowing exactly how she wanted this to play out. She narrowed her gaze and ordered, “Let go.”

“But why?” Emma whined. “You were doing so good.” Her hold loosened as she spoke but she didn’t let go, keeping Regina there against her will with the reverent strokes of her palms, rubbing along Regina’s sides. “You got me all throbbing and wet. I need you, my pussy needs you.”

Exasperated with her overly dramatic wife, Regina closed her eyes but couldn’t stop from rocking against Emma’s firm stomach. There was something about Emma speaking to her in that way that caused an inexplicable desire within to fulfill her every want. It was absurd, even more so because she would have done that _regardless_.

When she felt the hands cup her breasts, she took a breath and opened her eyes. “Emma,” she cooed sweetly, grabbing her wrists as she bent forward and shoved the hands above her head. “I intend on taking very good care of your _cunt_ …” She paused to run her tongue over pale pink lips then added, “with my _cock_.”

The whimper-slash-moan that fell from her lips as Emma went limp had Regina chuckling. “There’s my good girl,” she purred, kissing her once before she climbed from the bed and sauntered across to their luggage.

Had Emma bothered to take an interest in the start of their trip, she would have found their small collection of toys tucked away in one of the suitcases. Luckily, Regina knew her wife well and short of the one suitcase Emma half-heartedly stuffed full of clothes, she’d kept herself well away from their room the night Regina packed.

Smiling as she retrieved her cock from the case, Regina ambled back on over to the bed and grinned down at her wife. Emma rolled her eyes but she was grinning back as she sat up and helped her put it on. She knew Regina preferred the magical kind and therefore didn’t consider it important to learn how to do it herself when the alternative wasn’t an option. Emma didn’t mind. In fact, she _liked_ being the one who did it for her.

“Comfy?”  She questioned when she was done.

Regina nodded, pushing her back down before she climbed on to the bed and straddled her hips. Emma shivered as the cock sat against her stomach. She reached down, stroking the cool shaft while Regina bent forward and reconnected their lips.

They both moaned, the kiss lazy but no less passionate or loving than any other they’ve shared over the years. Emma upped the pace of her strokes as the kiss wore on and the slowly growing fire that burned in the pit of her stomach flared with the thought that her wife would soon be buried deep within her, fucking her, urging her to come all over her cock.

Regina became something else when she wore her cock. She was still unbelievably sexy, still confident and self-assured as she always was in the bedroom, but she was more possessive too— more… demanding, yet controlled in knowing exactly what she wanted, and taking it.

Just thinking about it made Emma’s pussy weep. “Regina,” she mumbled against her lips, tugging at the cock. “I need you. My pussy wants you so much.”

“Then it shall have me,” Regina growled, and just like that Emma was gasping and arching, barely registering the fact her palm was empty before she was suddenly full.

“Oh that was easy,” Regina purred, pulling out before thrusting, hard, back in. Emma whimpered, fingers knotting in the bedsheets as teeth grazed her jaw before a warm breath skimmed her cheek and Regina husked into her ear, “You really did need me, didn’t you?”

When she didn’t immediately answer, Regina only fucked her harder, faster. Emma writhed beneath her, wanton moans falling from her mouth without thought. She knew— the ploy, the game, the deal; she _knew_ what was coming.

“Answer me, or I stop.”

She almost howled. “Yes,” she hissed, dizzy from the pace and overwhelmed by the pleasure. Her voice cracked as she begged, “Y-yes. Please. Please don’t stop.”

Regina moaned. “Do you have any idea how arousing it is to hear you beg?” She stilled her hips, grounding into her, hearing her groan before she resumed the hard, punishing pace. “All these years, knowing I can still do this to you— you have no idea, Emma. No idea.”

And _god_ , all Emma wanted to do was tell her to the shut the fuck up. She wanted this— _needed_ it, they both did, and here was her wife spouting borderline, albeit still arousing, sentimental shit like that.

Untangling one hand from the sheets, she groaned out a, “Fuck,” and buried her fingers in silken hair, fusing their lips back together. Regina moaned again as her hips stuttered.

Emma growled, freeing her other hand which she used to grab her wife’s hip before she rolled them. She broke the kiss with a gasp and drove herself down on to the cock, catching the brief glimpse of a glare she ignored, too selfish in her want to come to care if she ruined whatever Regina planned.

The glare vanished quicker that it came, however, as Regina watched Emma use her for her own pleasure. She licked her lips as her eyes glued themselves to her wife’s full, bouncing breasts. Emma was perfectly stunning but like this, wild and wanton, she was so much more.

Raising her hands, Regina palmed the mounds of flesh and gave each a rough squeeze, loving the throated sound it pulled from her wife. She quickly dropped one arm, wrapping it around Emma’s waist, an inexplicable need to have something in her mouth as she sat up and engulfed a breast in warm, wet heat.

Emma’s head fell back, a long, low moan of pleasure clawing up from her throat. She was so so close, _almost there_.

Regina licked and sucked her breast, hips still pumping into Emma as hard and fast as their new positions allowed. She flicked, pinched and pulled at the other.

“Regina,” Emma half-whined, half-gasped. “Please.”

Surrendering tender flesh, Regina let the hand fall between them and found Emma’s clit. She pressed and rubbed at the hard little nub, wanting her wife’s release just as much, if not more, than Emma herself did.

Barely any time at all passed when Emma finally stiffened and a mantra of, “oh god,” filled the air.

Sensing when she was near the end of her orgasm, Regina held her finger against the bundle of nerves and bit down on the flesh still within her mouth, prolonging Emma’s pleasure a few seconds longer before Emma slumped bonelessly against her and groaned, satisfied, into her ear.

Eventually catching her breath, Emma sighed into the crook of Regina’s neck and burrowed her face into the skin there. "So,” she drawled slowly, body still tingling. “When is this awful, awful meeting?"

One hand caressing her inner thigh while the other remained limp around her waist, Regina chuckled lowly and replied, "July 9th, 2020."

Confused, Emma raised her head. "But… that isn’t for another two wee—” Two brows rose high on her wife’s forehead before she realized; it was 2021. “… last year?"

"Very good, Sheriff," Regina purred, grinning as she leaned into her mouth and murmured, “Now why don’t you lie back and let _me_ fuck _you_ this time.”


End file.
